1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to archery aids and, more particularly, to peep sights which aid in aligning the path of the arrow.
2. Prior Art
The prior art is replete with devices which have sought to improve archery techniques. In the construction of archery bows, it has been customary to equip the bowstring with both a nocking point and a peep sight spaced a predetermined distance on the bowstring above the nocking point. The structure of these activities is to provide a nocking point which insures the precise positioning of each arrow at the same point along the bowstring so that the arrow can be consistently drawn back in the same manner each time. In the construction of bows described in the prior art, it is conventional to attach the peep sight to the bowstring in spaced relation above the nocking point so as to be in the line of sight of the archer. The sights are typically affixed to the bowstring by separating the strands of the bowstring and inserting them into external grooves or channels which are formed along the periphery of and in the central plane of the peep sight. This construction insures that the peep sight will be snugly positioned within and along the central axis of the bowstring.
A problem with the sights which are disclosed in the prior art arises when the bowstring is drawn rearwardly. During the rearwardly pull of the bowstring, the peep sight will be rotated away from a vertical plane and have a tendency to become vertically misaligned with respect to the sight of the archer. This will occur even though the nocking point may prevent twisting or misalignment of the sight opening in a rotational direction about the axis of the bowstring. In addition, tipping the peep sight in an upwardly direction can create difficulties, particularly with those peep sights which are fabricated from a relatively flat unitary disc. Undesirable reflection or glare makes it difficult to sight through the peep sight and therefore makes it extremely hard to align the arrow with a target.
One of the devices which is taught by the prior art comprises a unitary disc having a sight opening therethrough which has its axis at an oblique angle to a line normal to the bowstring. Bowstring receiving channels are aligned along the central axis of the disc on opposite sides thereof. On the side of the sight opening nearest the target an expanded cylindrical recess is used. On the side of the sight opening nearest the archer, a second recessed portion is formed, the recessed portion being a generally elliptical surface of revolution. The sight axis of this device is defined by an angle of inclination with respect to an axis normal to the bowstring receiving channel which is substantially equal to the angle of displacement of the bowstring away from a vertical plane when the bowstring is drawn back into its cocked position. This device seeks to align the axis of the sight opening with the line of sight of the archer. In order to prevent any glare or light from interfering with the use of the sight, the device disclosed by the prior art incorporates a hood along the side of the disc adjacent the archer.
There are a number of problems inherent to the devices disclosed by the prior art. The complexity which arises in attempting to fabricate a sight which is dependent upon the angle of displacement of the bowstring is evident. In addition, by requiring the inclusion of hoods or other unsymmetrical protrusions upon the sight, it is clear that wind resistence and other imbalance factors will be created thereby deleteriously affecting the potential uses of the sight.
The present invention substantially resolves those problems existing in the devices taught by the prior art. The present invention comprises a unitary disc having parallel end faces with a circular sight opening disclosed along the central axis of the disc. A pair of parallel bowstring receiving channels are disposed obliquely through the periphery of the disc, the angular interval between the sight opening and the bowstring receiving channels being at a predetermined figure which will satisfy the objectives of the present invention. A frusto-conical recessed portion is disposed into the end of the disc adapted to be adjacent the archer. The apex of the conical portion lies at the sight opening. A semiconical recessed portion is disposed into the end of the disc adapted to be facing the target. The recessed portion includes a planar surface adapted to be horizontal when the peep sight is mounted on a bowstring, the ends of the planar surface being adjacent the termini of the bowstring receiving channels. The planar surface intersects the semiconical recessed portion adjacent the sight opening and eliminates reflection and glare when the present invention peep sight is mounted upon a bowstring.